Preview: Heirs to the Heart
by LabyrinthineTwilight
Summary: Real summary inside. 5 girls inherit the heart. Please review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Different city. New girls. Same old problems. Weird things have been happening to five girls in Chicago. Emma Blake has been finding rings of water everywhere she goes. Terra Wilson sneezes fire and burns her homework. Kira Michaels accidently smashes a rare flower at the Botanical Gardens and watches it come back to life immediately. Lucy Spark literally flies over the high jump at her first track meet of the year. And Stacey Olsen doesn't know what's wrong she keeps having nightmares about vampire like creatures and she had an intimate discussion with her microwave! As it turns out these five girls are the next guardians of the veil and a new evil has come forth, not from the kingdom of Meridian but from the world of Denthor. Soulless creatures drain the life from the people of Earth. Just as the girls find out their destiny as guardians Stacey's grandmother, Will, is attacked. With their only connection to past guardians and their guide to their new powers how will the girls defeat their new enemy? And where is Matt, Will's husband, and his alter ego Shagon?

Stacey Olsen- The granddaughter of Will and Matt and heir to the heart of Candracar (sp). She is a lot like her grandmother. She is very awkward but very strong as a leader. All along she has been in possession of the book of Candracar, a handwritten journal written by Will, which explains everything the former guardians learned or were told. Her connection to Candracar and to the Oracle is unknown but she continually has dreams about him.

Emma Blake- Unlike her predecessor is very mild mannered. She likes to go shopping a lot. She does at one point run into Irma when she is very young and remembers the incident when she sees a picture of all five guardians in the Book.

Terra Wilson- Stacey's best friend. She drams of one day becoming a lawyer but for now is fine with just hanging out with her friends at the local pizzeria. Kira is not afraid of fire and quickly learns that the flames will not burn her. Actually the first to master her power.

Kira Michaels- Your resident klutz. Kira has had a green thumb her whole life and has enjoyed gardening with her father her whole life. Still when plants come back to life just after she kills them she starts to worry. In the beginning she acts a lot like Cornelia with her powers, she can't control them or stand them.

Lucy Sparks- She's athletic, smart and popular, what more could she want? She is the last to discover her powers and to discover her connection to the previous guardians but the second to master her powers.

_**IMPORTANT! I need people to tell me if they like the idea or if I should just put it off. I also need to know what Matt's last name was I think it was Olsen but I don't remember. The spelling for Candracar, if anyone knows it would be nice. Any other advice is also welcome. No flames just helpful criticism, thank you. **_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So the first chapter is up. After a lot of rewrites and me putting it off to the side I finally started it. Now a present for all of you who have been crazy enough to wait for this.**_

Stacey sat on her bed. She still couldn't believe it. Who would attack an old woman for no reason? She picked up the envelope her grandmother had left for her on the table.

_Dear Stacey,_

_I've been thinking a lot lately about thing I never told you. My life wasn't always simple and I don't mean the lifestyle your grandfather used to personify. Even that life seems easy in comparison. I know this makes no since now but it will. I had hoped that you would manage to live a life away from all of it and I still hold out hope that your fight won't be like ours. I hope you will be able to always see the light because so many times we were lost in darkness. Once we had an advisor and I'm sure she will help you but __W.I__ we probably won't be able to help. I wish I could tell you myself. I don't think I'll have the chance. _

Tears slipped from Stacey's eyes. Why was this happening? Had her grandmother known she was going to be attacked? She flipped the paper over thankful there was more than that cryptic paragraph.

_Now over the years I made sure the next generation would have all the information they would need. I didn't know who would take our place so I hid the book. You are the Heir to the Heart only you can find the book and what is inside of it. In time you will learn your duties and responsibilities as a Guardian. For now I know you will do your best and that your best will save lives. _

_I wish I could tell you that everything will be alright or that will see each other again. I don't know and I'm not willing to lie to you. You'll have your grandfather though, and many, many friends to help you on your path. I hope that they serve you as well as they did me in my time._ _I love you, sweetheart. You will be great._

_ Until we meet again,_

_ Wilhelmina Vandom-Olsen _

That night she fell asleep on a wet pillow, the letter clutched in her hand. She had no clue what any of it meant but it was her grandmother's last words. She would never let them go.


End file.
